Puppy Love
by TigerLilysxTattooedButterflies
Summary: They say all dogs go to Heaven. Well for Kaoru, this one brought back down an angel with it. KaoruxOc. T just in case.


**A/N:** Hi there its Lily! ok so I kinda forgot about doing this on my first one...but anyway! I hope you like it! Please review! Oh and I won't ever turn a one-shot into a story unless I am specifically asked to do so! so here you go- my 2nd one-shot!

**Summary:** They say all dogs go to Heaven. Well for Kaoru, this one brought back down an angel with it.

**Disclaimer:** The fact that the twins aren't doing something sexy in every single scene of Ouran proves that they do not belong to me.

Kaoru was walking down the street. It was a nice day, pretty much just like any other.

Wait. Scratch that. Today was not like any other. Hikaru was home sick with the flu and their parents _**refused**_ to let Kaoru sneak into their room! It just wasn't fair!

_Geez…there's nothing to do here…without Hikaru…_ He just sighed.

He walked aimlessly into the park. There were trees…hooray…oh and don't forget the flowers… Wahoo…it's a party now…

Kaoru closed his eyes and took out an iPod. His eyes were nearly glazed over as he looked down the "Purchased" playlist on his itouch. _What fits the mood…? __The Day I Die__...? Nah… __Bruises and Bitemarks__…? Wait what the hell…why is that on here?! God Hikaru needs to tell me before randomly adding song…! Ah screw this!_

He hit shuffle and I Used To Love Her by Guns n' Roses started playing. _Good enough._

For whatever reason he opened his eyes, and at that moment a dog ran by. It was a cute little Boston terrier. Kaoru stared down at it semi-interested.

Apparently, the dog noticed this.

This was when the dog decided to start playing with kaoru.

Kaoru sighed, and put the headphones and iPod in his back pocket.

Mistake one.

He was in a lazy mood so he didn't bother to turn off the music.

Mistake two.

Then Kaoru knelt down to play with the dog.

Mistake three.

And well it was simple as that, three strikes and you're out!

The dog whipped around behind Kaoru and bit his ass, going after the strange musical noise.

_**In the dog's defense, many fan girls wanted to do the same thing, and it could be argued that a certain mirror image of Kaoru has this desire as well.**_

As if the situation wasn't awkward enough already, it was at that moment that a rather small girl tackled the dog.

"I GOT YOU WOOF-WOOF!" the girl cried.

The dog barked happily back.

"Don't you run away like that again!" she continued.

The light pat on her head surprised her. She looked up and saw the boy she was now laying on top of, while she held onto her dog.

She blinked at him, "How'd you get there?"

"You landed on me." He replied flatly. What was with this girl?! How had he gotten there?! He was the one who was minding his own business when he was sexually harassed by her dog and then tackled to the friggen ground!

"I did?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"YES!" he exclaimed.

"Hey…no reason to yell…" she pouted.

He thought he felt his face heat up a little. _Ha…as if…right…? Of course! Geez!_

"…Sorry…but…can you get off me please…?" He said rather self consciously.

The girl smiled, "Oh sure!" She stood up, keeping the dog in her arms.

Rather small was a good description of her, she was only about 5'1, maybe not even. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist, but in layers and with streaks of pink running through. She had a cute small face; none of her features looked too large or too small.

Kaoru had been summing her up, and hadn't realized that while he thought, his gaze now rested on…well…her rack. Ok, maybe not classy, but he was lost in thought!

A blush crossed her pale, almost doll-like face. Not doll meaning like Chucky, Kaoru shuddered a bit at that thought, Chucky was one creepy little dude. But anyway, she was more like a porcelain doll…fragile…yet beautiful…wait he did just think that right?! Of course not…it was all this time without Hikaru, making him delirious…

"Uh…um…could you…look…away…?" she quietly asked.

"Oh." Finally it dawned on him and he quickly looked away. Why was he being the idiot today?! That was Hikaru's job!

"So um…I'll be going now…" Kaoru slowly stated.

"Oh…ok…" She kind of whimpered.

He turned around and started walking.

Keep going Kaoru. Don't turn back! Think of Hikaru! Hikaru home alone sick with the flu… Hikaru home…Kaoru could get him a stuffed animal to make him feel better! Maybe a cute little fluffy dog! Dog… Crap. He heard another whimper from behind him. Double Crap. He looked back at her.

Oh man what a pitiful sight. She was just standing there petting her dog slowly. Tears were already forming in her eyes. Kaoru sighed quietly to himself.

"What's the matter…?"

"Huh…? O-oh…it's just…well I just moved here with my parents and…" she stopped there.

"And…?" kaoru was trying to be patient.

"And I'm so, so, lost! I don't know what to do! Wahhh… Woof-woof ran away and I followed him but I don't know how to get back home…" The tears started to fall.

Damn it. His weakness. He couldn't leave the girl there crying….

"So…where do you live…?" he asked.

"Ah! What?! Are you a stalker?! Why do you want to know?!" Her eyes were huge and she moved Woof-woof in the way, possibly to fling as a weapon if necessary.

"I'M GOING TO HELP YOU GET HOME!" he hastily replied. This girl!

"Oh! That's really nice of you!! Thank you so much!!" she went back to her hyper, somewhat clueless, attitude.

He blinked at her, and then he burst out laughing. She was too much. Just way too much.

"Ummm…?" she questioned.

"Nothing! Nothing! Don't worry about it!" he said as the giggles subsided.

"By the way…those are very nice boxers you're wearing… Is it a new fashion here to show them off with holes like that…? Japan is so different from America…"

His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "WHAT!?"

"Your jeans…they're torn…" she replied, matter-of-factly.

"YOUR DOG DID THAT!" kaoru shouted and quickly pulled his shirt off to tie around his waist.

"WHAT?! But…but…I don't understand! You weren't…were you…?" she started.

"I wasn't what…?" he asked, his tone hinted at his growing annoyance.

"Well…" she continued, "the only time he gets nippy when he's playing…is when our favorite band goes on…Guns n' Roses…"

"I used to love her. That was playing." Kaoru hissed slightly.

"Oh well that explains it then! Tsk, tsk…what a violent song though…" she gave him a disapproving glance. "Sweet Child O' Mine is much better…"

"Your dog seemed to like the other song well enough." Kaoru hissed again.

The girl smiled sheepishly, "Alright…I'm sorry… Will you still help me get home?"

He sighed, "Yea…Where do you live…?"

She pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it. "Here!!" she proudly proclaimed.

_It's amazing she hasn't dropped that dog yet…she must really love it…_ He just could help but smile to himself.

He glanced down at the paper, "Oh that's pretty close to where I live, come on, it won't take very long!"

It_**must**_ have been instinct, or maybe his host club skills had set in, but for whatever reason he grabbed the girl's hand and started leading her.

His hand felt warm holding hers…

Woof-woof was starting to squirm and she started losing her grip. The only way she could figure out to fix this, was to reposition him and boost him up again. In doing this, she ended up pressing her side against Kaoru's, now bare, stomach and chest.

She had looked up at him to apologize, but it appeared he hadn't even noticed, so she allowed herself to be pulled forward, still leaning on him slightly, and enjoying the warmth.

"Oh hey…you know…you never told me your name!" he exclaimed. Apparently his thoughts were long gone from worries over his sick twin. How fickle…

This had snapped the girl out of her heat-induced trance.

"Oh…uh…" she managed to get out.

"Your…name…?" he laughed.

"Oh!!! I know that!!" she giggled.

"Very good!!"

He awaited her response but none came.

"…What is it…?"

"Oh I forgot! My name is Avril! Like the singer…? Except I'm going to be an even bigger rock star! I'll be the best ever!" The girl, Avril, squealed happily.

"Oh is that so…?! Well I'll just have to remember that and remember to buy tickets to your show when you finally make it big!" he teased.

"You better!"

"I will, I will!"

When their laughter had died down, they came to the unfortunate realization that they had made it to Miss Avril's house.

"Well um…it was nice…meeting you…" Kaoru said, letting the sulky tone he had started the day with creep back in.

"Actually…my parents aren't flying home until tomorrow afternoon…so if you'd like to come in for tea or something…?" She was desperately trying to hide her blush. _**Almost**_ as desperately as she was trying to find an excuse for him to stay, that is.

"Oh that sounds great!" he flashed a smile and walked in. Ah yes, the famous Hitachiin smile, the face that launched a thousand swooning girls…

"What would you like?" The urge to blush was getting stronger every minute.

"I don't suppose you'd have it but…Commoner's Coffee…?" he hesitantly asked. Would it offend her? What if she took it the wrong way and thought he was calling her a commoner?!

"Oh! That stuff?! You like it too? My friend lives off it! Here I'll make a pot!" Avril ran off into the kitchen

Kaoru sighed in relief, crisis averted. Not that he really did anything…

A few minutes later Avril came in with a cup of coffee for him, and a can of Coke for her.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

They both sat down on the couch. Was it just them or did the fairly large looking couch suddenly shrink?! They were so close to touching…

It was killing Kaoru. He just wanted to move a little closer to her… Just a little!

Avril looked at him, and decided there had been enough silence and quiet sipping of drinks.

"So…you know some stuff about me now… What were you doing out in the park today?"

"Oh…uh…" Kaoru started.

Why had he gone to the park…? Oh how could he forget!

"Oh uh…I'm Kaoru…Well my twin brother, Hikaru, he's stuck at home with the flu… I got bored so I decided to take a walk; well I was kind of forced out by my parents…but anyway!! And then I ran into you, or actually you ran into me!" He laughed.

"Aw you're worried about him aren't you?" Avril smiled sympathetically.

Kaoru nodded, blushing slightly. Wasn't Hikaru supposed to be the easy to read twin..?!

"I think that's really sweet of you… Your brother's lucky to have you…" Avril continued.

Kaoru smiled up at her, hoping she wouldn't comment on the pronounced streak of red on his face.

And she didn't. Avril just smiled back at him.

They seemed to be slowly leaning in towards each other.

Mere inches were all that separated them now…

"RUFF!" Woof-woof barked.

Avril shot back in her seat, and turned her head away to hide the color spreading from cheek to cheek on her, that had been on the twin moments earlier.

Had it ever really left either of them…?

Kaoru shot the dog a glare of daggers, a death glare, but quickly changed back to his normal calm smile.

"Oh! Your jeans! You can't go home like that! Not with holes in your jeans and with your shirt off!" Avril cried and stood up. "Follow me!"

She grabbed his hand and they raced off into a bedroom. From the looks of it, the decorations, and the guitars, it was _**her**_ bedroom.

Well if Kaoru had managed to gain control over his blush before, that was over now!

Avril was flipping through clothes in her drawers.

"Hey you said you live nearby right? Do you think I could visit sometime?"

Kaoru eyes shimmered. "Sure!! You should bring your friend too!! Then it'll be the four of us! …Wait. Your friend is a _**girl**_ right…?!"

"Huh? Of course she is…a tall, stubborn, sarcastic, bitchy one at that!" She replied as she continued her rummaging.

Kaoru seemed to gaze off into the distance at this, almost in a daydreaming state.

"Sounds perfect…she and Hikaru can run off somewhere while we—"

He was cut off by Avril's squeal of "Eureka!"

When she saw she had his full attention again, she continued.

"I found my friend's skinny jeans! We thought they might shrink in the wash so I could wear them…but they didn't. She's like 5'9… you look about that right?!"

"Uh…yep…" he answered, unsure of exactly what she was getting at.

"Well I know they're juniors' girl's skinny jeans… But you're, like, really thin!! I bet you could fit into these!" As she said this, she poked at his stomach.

"Hey! I'll have you know that's all muscle!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"I know, I know, now go try these on!" she smirked.

And with that she threw the skinny jeans at him.

He gave them a somewhat distasteful look and then walked into a bathroom.

"Oh wow!" was the next thing she heard, coming from that bathroom.

She got up and walked over, assuming this was a sign that it was all clear.

"Wow is right!" she replied.

Not only did they _**fit**_ Kaoru, but he looked amazing in them.

Well at least that was Avril's point of view.

"Well…thanks!" Kaoru said as he walked out.

"Oh, it's no problem at all!"

"It's getting late…" he said sadly.

"Yea…and you don't want to keep Hikaru waiting any longer for something unimportant!" Avril kind of smiled.

"This isn't unimportant…but oh!! I never thanked you for today…"

"What do you mean Kaoru?"

"You made my day not boring! And for that you deserve a prize!"

"What pr—"

Her words were cut off by Kaoru's lips being gently forced against hers.

She happily responded by kissing him back, and then she wrapped an arm around his neck.

One of his arms snaked its way around her waist, while the other held the back of her head.

In a few moments it was over. But they were left staring at each other.

Both were giving off the most brilliant smiles they'd ever seen before.

Of course it didn't take them very long to try this again.

Then again.

Then once more.

They kept moving, going onto the bed, and started making out.

It may be a _**surprise**_ to some, but Kaoru won over dominance with no struggle.

If anyone else had been around to see it, it would have amused them greatly to note that Woof-woof was standing at the bedroom door, watching them, with a completely confused expression.

The two love birds, however, were far too preoccupied with each other, and the amazing feeling they gave them.

One could suppose, they had truly found their happiness in that moment.

~A few hours later back at the Hitachiin house, _**yes much to Kaoru's dismay Avril thought it might be inappropriate for him to stay the night alone with her!**_~

"I hope you weren't too bored without me today Kaoru!" Hikaru said. He was still on strict bed rest orders, which annoyed him to no end!

"Oh it wasn't so bad…" Kaoru said with a small smile.

"Hmm…I suppose not…This Avril girl sounds quite interesting… I can't wait to meet her and her friend… But how could you brother?! You didn't even ask for the friend's name?!" Hikaru shouted in a mock-accusatory tone.

"I was distracted!" Kaoru cried back.

"Very well… you had an adventurous day my dear Kaoru. Why don't you come to bed now? I'm not contagious anymore they said!" Hikaru yawned.

Kaoru smiled, "In just a minute! I have to try to get out of these skinny jeans and into my pajamas!"

With that he walked out of the room, leaving Hikaru to start falling asleep without him.

And all through the halls that night, a soft humming of Sweet Child O' Mine could be heard…

~_**The End**_~


End file.
